Dear Diary
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: Previously 'Simon Says...'. What happens when our favorite little Latino gentleman reads his querida's diary? Complete and utter chaos... Well, come on, even gentleman will have their moments.
1. Even Gentlemen Have Their Moments

Me again! Yay!

Disclaimer- I ownith nothingith! BUT I LOVE YOU, JESSE DE SILVA!

Summary-Suze's diary. That's all ya need to know! The title says it all! I may...correction...I WILL skip around alot, 'cause if I didn't, I'd be on this story for years! So, I am posting the first book tonight, just so I can get to Twilight quicker! I really want to do that one!

And Early Dawn will be updated whenever Mimi sends in her chapter!

(oh and anytime you see bold, that;s what Jesse is thinking as he is reading her diary. Just letting you know, so you won't be confused!)

-------------------

**"Hey, Jess. I'll be ready in a minute. You can just wait here if you want to." Susannah ran back into her bathroom, I smiled and sat down on her bed. I always felt weird coming back in here. It felt like home in a way. I guess that's what happens when you are haunting a place for a hundred and fifty years.**

**I leaned back on her bed, and felt something hard under her pillow. I lifted the pillow up, and saw a small book under it. I picked up the book, and a little picture fell out of it. I looked at the picture, and saw that it was the miniature I had given to Maria a century and a half ago. Why did Susannah have it?**

**I opened the book.**

_Dear Diary..._

**This was Susannah's diary. I couldn't read this...or could I?**

**Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.**

**I know what you're thinking. I'm going to burn for the rest of eternity, right?**

**I've been to hell and back, believe me.**

**Still, as much as I didn't want to, I began to read. It was like my eyes had a mind of their own.**

**--------------**

_October 10 ( In the limo on the way to the church)_

_Dear Diary,_

_My mom gave me this. She said that it would be easier to cope with the changes if I had something to confide in. Yeah, right. I'm leaving my whole life behind and moving out to Carmel, California. Which, before last week, I didn't even know was a city . Today's the day of my mom's wedding. She's marrying Andy Ackerman. He's a really sweet guy, don't get me wrong, but why can't we stay here in New York? I mean, I know. It's not like I am Miss Popularity or anything. I don't have guys just materializing out of nowhere and falling head over heels in love with me.(that'll be the day), but I've spent my first sixteen years here, it's going to be hard to leave Gina and my grandma. __But not good old dad. No way. He's coming along for the ride too._

_I guess this would be a good time to explain. I'm a mediator. Not to be confused with a medium. They're two completly different things. I can see, speak, touch, kiss...I guess (but EW! Kissing a ghost? Talk about being desperate!) to the dead._

**Kiss the dead, huh? I couldn't help but laugh as I read that.**

_So you can imagine, that hasn't exactly made me homecoming queen or anything. Not that anyone knows of course, they'd think I was a bigger freak than I already am. My dad died when I was six, but came back and explained to me what I was and what my job was. I was to help lost souls find their way to the Great Beyond. Heaven if they've been nice. Or eternal damnation if they had been bad. My dad, well, he hasn't moved on, and for the last ten years has been following me around. Which is way annoying. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love my dad. But he really needs to move on. My mom did, he does to. I have no idea what's holding him back, but I wish I knew. _

_Oh, great. We're here. Now I have to go be Maid of Honor. Joy._

_-Suze_

_----------------_

**I looked up to make sure she was still in her bathroom...good, she is.**

_January 14 (on the airplane to Carmel)_

_Goodbye New York, hello palm trees. Which I had no idea about. The palm trees, I mean. So, I look like a huge idiot wearing my leather jacket. I'm going to fit in just great. Not. Oh well, maybe I can start over new here. Maybe I won't get into so much trouble. But their are bound to be some Indian ghosts here. Great. Oh and the trouble will soon start, since Sleepy, well, Jake (my oldest step-brother) caught me smoking at the wedding reception. What? I was under alot of pressure! That was the first and last time I will ever do that!_

_I'm going to some school called the Junippira Serra Mision Academy. Which is completly pointless, considering I'm not even Catholic, but whatever. They didn't have enough room for me, but now ,for some reason, they do._

_Oh, no. We're getting ready to land._

_-Suze_

_-----------_

**Something caught my eye as I scanned the nest page. My eyes fell on my name. Oh great.**

_Still January 14 (on my window seat in my new room)_

_I have just seen a Greek god! Okay, he was Spanish, but you get my point. Wow. I mean, WOW. I will admit, my first impression wasn't the best._

"Who the hell are you?"

_See? Not very smart. But I was ticked! I come in to my new room to find my bedroon already occupied by a totally hot Latino ghost that would give Antonio Banderas a run for his money. Seriously. He was that hot. Okay, yeah. So I threatened to break his finger off. And yeah, I wasn't the nicest in the world. But at least I'll never have to see him again, right? Right. _

_But still. He has to be the hottest guy I have ever seen._

_What? I mean, until I marry Orlando Bloom, I am free to look at any guy I want to. Orlando Bloom, right. _

**I really don't like that guy. He's too...him...I just dislike him. Alot.**

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to him. Jesse, I mean. That was his name. Jesse. I mean, he is a ghost. And he has been dead for like two hundred years probably. Oh, what am I saying? I know I shouldn't have been so mean to him!_

_He was too hot to be mean to._

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too hot. Gorgeous really._

_Wow. I am talking about a ghost. It's pretty obvious that I've never a boyfriend, isn't it? _

_-Suze_

_---------_

**"Jess. You still in there?" Her voice called out from her bathroom.**

**"Yeah, querida, I'm still here. You ready yet?" I asked, my eyes still glued on the book in front of me.**

**"Not yet, sorry! I'll be out in a minute."**

**We were going to miss the movie. I didn't care though. I wanted to see what else she said about me. Plus, I really wasn't in the mood to hear her keep going on and on about how gorgeous Johnny Depp was. It's gets old. Fast.**

**And no. I'm not jealous. **

**Much.**

**_Shut up and read!_**

**------------**

_January 16 (in Sleepy's car on the way home)_

_Well, I met another one. Mediator, I mean. It turns out, he's the prinicpal of my new school. I thought I was the only one! Apparently, that is why there aren't any Indian ghosts around here, as I expected there would be. He had gotten rid of them all._

_Oh, and I also figured out why there was suddenly room for me at the Mission. This girl Heather commited suicide. Apparently, she did so after her boyfriend Bryce broke up with her. And she blew her brains out right in front of his mother._

_Yeah, I met her ghost today. Not the most cheerful girl in the world, let me tell ya._

_Although, I did manage to get a date with her boyfriend! Well, it was after I pushed him out of the way, so she wouldn't crush him with the breezeway, but whatever. A date is a date!_

_And he is way hot! Not as hot as Jesse, but still hot._

_Oh, Jesse. Gosh! Why am I thinking about him? He's gone!_

_MUST GET HOT LATINO OUT OF MIND!_

_Very hot Latino._

_-Suze_

_-----------_

_January 20 (in my bed almost dead...hey! that rhymed!)_** Classic Susannah.**

_I amost got killed by the head of Juniperra Serra. Yeah, I really don't want to relive that...ever ever ever ever again. Jesse saved me, thank goodness. But I don't understand why. I mean, the way I've treated him. It doesn't make any sense._

_Unless, he's in love with me. Yeah, right. But one can dream._

**Little did she know, that I was in love with her from the momnet I met her.**

_Ugh! I have only known him for like a few days! I can't be falling for a ghost! No no no no no! This sucks soo bad._

_-Suze_

_(Note to self- look up the maning for querida... and remember MDS)_

_-------------_

_January 21 (my room)_

_That's it. Heather has crossed the line! She has so crossed the line. She hospitalized Father Dom and Byrce. So, the only thing I can do is...well...perform an exorcism._

_Shut up! I know._

_I just have to make sure that whateve happens, Jesse does not follow me down there. I don't know what I'd do if he got sucked up there with her._

_I cannot believe I just said that._

_Like he's even the tiniest bit in love with me._

_I did not just say that._

_I am so falling for a ghost._

_No way._

_Great, here comes Zorro now to stop me._

_MUST COME UP WITH A LIE!_

_-Suze_

_------------_

_January 22 (my bed once again, almost dead)_

_Well, my first week in Carmel. Let's reveiw, shall we? I met another Mediator,became vice-president of the sophmore class at the Mission Academy, almost got killed by a a ghost...twice, met my new best friends Adam and Cee Cee, got asked out on a date(even though I never got to go on it), a breezeway collapsed on me, and I met an extremely hot Latino ghost that (Thank you, God) haunts my bedroom. _

_Oh, and I didn't tell you what happned. Jesse put his arm on my shoulder! I really am falling for him, aren't I?_

_Well, I think that my first week here could have gone alot worse! Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought._

_We certainly didn't have hot 19th century Latino gentlemen bak in New York._

_Well, I have to go get ready for Kelly Prescott's pool party!_

_-Suze_

_Oh almost forgot: Jesse de Sliva mysteriously vanished on his way to marry his cousin Maria de Sliva. After his disappearance, Maria married Felix Diego._

_Just in case I need that one day!_

_-------------------_

**"Susannah. Are you ready now?" I asked as I flipped the page.**

**"Jesse, I'm sorry."**

**"Oh. Querida, just take your time." Then I saw a certain name. A name that hit me with a stab of jealously everytime I heard it.**

**That name?**

**Tad Beaumont.**

**Dios, I really shouldn't be reading this.**

**_Oh well, De Silva, _said a voice inside my head, _there's no turning back now!_**

**_---------_**

Okay, this really didn't turn out like I wanted it to...so review and tell me if you think I should continue.

_**¡ leer y revisión por favor!**_

(that's read and review in Jesse talk! okay Spanish...but Jesse talk sounds hotter!)

I know this was really fast paced, but I will slow it down alot if I decide to continue. This was just a sample chapter! Tell me what ya think!

And remember...

**_¡Desea Jesse vivo!_**

(Jesse talk translation- Long live Jesse!)

xoxoxo

-SASTMJ


	2. Curiosity Killed The Cat

Thanks for the updates guys! I have decided to continue! I have NO HOMEWORK! So, you are in luck!**

* * *

**

**Tad Beaumont. Great.**

**I won't say that I like him. Truthfully, I don't. **

_Febuary 6_

_Well, I have just seen another Greek god! Tad Beaumont. Too bad I probably won't ever see him again. Why? Oh, just because of a little ghost named Jesse de Silva._

**I couldn't help but smile. I know, it was wrong of me, but it was still funny.**

**Susannah has really rubbed off on me.**

_Let's start back at Kelly's pool party a few days ago. I danced with Tad in an attempt to make him like Kelly, don't ask me why. It makes as much sense to you as it does to me. Well, anyway. A few nights later, a ghosts pops up and says that some dude named Red didn't kill her. Well, Red just happens to be Tad's dad. I go over to his house to tell Red that he didn't kill her. Come to find out, his dad turns out to be psychotic. See, he thinks he's a vampire. No, I'm serious. He has his windows bolted down and everything. So, I tell him. Marcus, the butler of whatever, comes up and takes me away saying if I ever try something like that again, he will call the police. Well, I was saved by Adonis! Tad comes to my rescue and takes me out to the Coffee Clutch. Oh, but that's not all. He kisses me too! A full-fledged French that was cut much too shortly by Jesse who told me that Tad was being too forward...blah blah blah..._

_Little did Jesse know that the real reason I did that, was to make him jealous. I don't like Tad, but I hae to get my mind off of Jesse! I know I'm going to fall in love with him if I don't. Problem with being in love with Jesse?_

_1)He's a ghost_

_and_

_2)Because he so clearly doesn't love me back_

**Little did Susannah know that I was in love with her from the day I saved her from Heather. My reasons for not telling her was the same as hers. I was a ghost, and I didn't think that she loved me back.**

**I guess we were both wrong.**

_I wish I'd never met Jesse._

**My eyes froze on that sentence, but when they eventually moved on to the next one, I couldn't help but smile.**

_I'm falling for him. I hate it because I know, even if he did love me, we could never be together._

_Kelly Prescott is wrong._

_Bryce isn't the cutest guy in Carmel._

_Jesse is._

_-Suze_

**"Sorry it's taking so long, Jess."**

**"No problem, querida."**

**I flipped the page, and read on.**

_Febuary 13_

_I almost thought I killed my boyfriend's dad! I went to dinner with him and his father last night. Well, I told you before that Tad's dad thinks he's a vampire. So, I thought that he poisoned Tad, I take a pencil out and stab him._

_His dad, I mean. Not Tad._

_Thank goodness it just went through his sweater. Turns out, Red Beaumont isn't even the Red I'm suppossed to be looking for._

_Which is great. I almost killed a guy for nothing._

_Although, I did find out some pretty disturbing facts about Marcus, who just happens to be Tad's uncle, and a ghost named Mrs. Fiske._

_Yeah, and I just told Tad to go talk to his uncle because I think that he is a psychopathic murderer._

_Marcus, I mean. Not Tad._

_So as you can see, things are just going peachy in the life of the teenage Mediator._

_Oh, yeah._

_Well, on the plus side, Jesse almost kissed me...I think...I hope..._

**I remembered that night clearly. I didn't know what I was going to do. Was I going to kiss her? Or turn away? I knew what I wanted to do, but I couldn't. That's what I thought then, of course.**

_He probably wasn't even going to. Turns out, I'll never know, because that lady interrupted us. Just my luck, of course._

_Well, must return to my French homework!_

_**au revoir!**_

_-Suze_

_Febuary 15_

_Grounded. That's what you get for almost getting killed. Again._

_See, it all started when I got busted by Sister Ernestine for wearing too short of a skirt. So, I start to walk home, when I get stopped by none other than Lord Voldemort himself, Marcus._

_Which, doesn't seem that bad, right? Wrong. He throws me into his car and takes me back to Tad's. Well, Tad obviously told Marcus what I had said to him, since Tad was unconsious on the couch...in swim trunks...looking hot._

_Marcus, being the crazed up fruitloop that he is, wanted to kill us. He wanted to make it look like we had been killed at sea._

_Of course my knight in shining army came to my rescue._

_Jesse of course._

_And now I am grounded._

_But at least Gina's coming down on her spring break! _

_Oh, and I found out who Red is. Doc-well-David._

_It was his mom telling him that what they did was the right thing. I actualy cried, and I'm not a crying person...believe me._

_Well, Jesse's back. Must be going!_

_Yeah, like he wants to spend time with me!_

_Sure..._

_-Suze_

**"Okay, I'm ready."**

**I quickly thrusted the book back under the pillow. "What's up with you, Zorro?" She asked, her green eyes bright.**

**"Nothing, querida."**

**I grabbed her arm, and we walked out.**

**But then, I said. "Oh, I left my wallet." And ran back in there and grabbed the diary and stuck in in my pocket.**

**Oh, shut up! I know...but I'm just curious is all. I'll put it back when I drop Susannah off after our date.**

**Simple as that...**

**I hope.**

**"Jesse? Where are you going?"**

**"Um, bathroom." She groaned as I got out of my seat, and left the theater.**

**_De Silva, what is wrong with you?_**

**I went into one of the stalls, and opened the diary back up.**

**And the first words I saw, were the RLS Angels.**

**Yeah, I know what they say, _"Curiosity killed the cat."_**

**And I knew if Susannah caught me doing this, I would be that cat.**

* * *

So?

How was it?

Okay, pretend that if you hit the review button, Jesse will pop out of your computer!

Go, NOW!

**¡Desea Jesse vivo!**

XOXOXO 

-SASTMJ 


	3. Making Copies

Thanks for the reviews guys! And yes,Nights-girl, I am going to include LOTS on Paul. That's why I am doing a book a chapter, because I want to hurry up and gt to the last three which are my favorites and I know I'll probably spen extra time on them.

And I like Paul.

But NEVER EVER as much as my Sweet and Sexy Jesse!

* * *

**"Jesse, what's wrong?" She asked me as I made my way back to sit beside her. "Nothing, querida." Even in that dark theater, I could see her blush like she always did when I called her that. I sat back down beside her, and she rested her head on my shoulder. Wow, I am surprised that she not going on about how "incredibily gorgeous" Johnny Depp is.**

**She sighed, "Gosh. He is so gorgeous."**

**I stand corrected.**

**I couldn't read her diary in the bathroom. Because:**

**1)It really smells in there**

**and **

**2)She would become suspicious of why I was gone and come looking for me; I would probably get caught; she would get mad.**

**And believe me, you don't want to get Susannah angry. You won't like her when she's angry.**

**Things get messy.**

**Trust me, I know.**

**So, what did I do?**

**"Mr. De Silva? Jesse? You in there?"**

**I quickly turned off the copier.**

**"Yeah, Johanna." She opened the door and smirked. "What?"**

**She smiled, "Well, judging from they way you look, I was half expecting to see Suze in here." I straightned my shirt as she said that.**

**Not my fault the copier hates me.**

**She walked around my office looking for something...**

**...or someone...**

**"She's not in here, Johanna."**

**"Whatever you say. Just thought I'd remind you that you have a meeting in twenty minutes." I nodded and she made her way to the door, still looking around.**

**"She's isn't in here!"**

**I could have sworn I heard her laugh as she walked out.**

**I guess that's what happenes when your secretary and your boss find you making out with your girlfriend in you office.**

**Once...**

**...twice...**

**Okay! So it happens frequently! Happy?**

_April 4_

_I am so happy that Gina's here. Correction, was happy. She is spending all her time with Sleepy and Dopey! Why? I do not ,nor wish, to know. Well, that just gives me more alone time to sulk and wonder why I can't get Jesse to like me in that "special way"._

_Oh, yeah. I also have a date with a geek tomorrow night! It's Jesse's fault._

**How was it my fault?**

_"He needs your help, Susannah."_

**Oh, yeah.**

_Needs? Maybe. But that's not what he wants. Ew. Bad Suze. Well, it doesn't matter. I have more problems to worry about. Like the connection between Micheal and the RLS Angels._

_Well, apparently, when you save someone's life, you have to go out with them. This is only true to Micheal, becasue if it were true to me, Jesse and I would have been together a long time ago._

_Gina says that Micheal is "The One". He isn't. I know who is. And that's basically how my love life is going to be from now on._

_Oh, did I mention that the Angels have tried to kill me?_

_Twice._

_-Suze_

**------**

**"Hey, Jess." I turned to see Susannah walking towards me. She sat down on the desk in front of me and kissed me. I got so into it, that I didn't hear someone walk up behind us.**

**Until he cleared his throat.**

**"Miss Simon!" She rolled her eyes and turned to face Clive Clemmings.**

**Him.**

**Not his ghost.**

**See, because Susannah brought me back here, Maria didn't have any reason to come back to this time.**

**Confusing?**

**So she brought me back blah blah blah and now Clive is alive.**

**Unfortunatly.**

**"Miss Simon, what have I told you about yours and Mr. De Silva's PDA?"**

**She sighed and said, "Not to do it in public. But then it wouldn't be called PDA." I laughed. I couldn't help it.**

**"Miss Simon, I have little children walking the the Historical Society!" She smiled and turned back to kiss me, "They can close thier eyes."**

**"Miss Simon!" He yelled and motioned for her to get off the desk. "Fine." She said as she hopped off the desk.**

**As he walked off, she said, "You know. I think I liked your ghost better." He turned around and glared at her. She smiled, innocently. I laughed and said, "You're insane." She smiled, "Probably."**

**"How did you get out of his office so fast, Suze?" She turned and glared as Johanna. "Nice to see you to, Jo." Johanna laughed and walked off.**

**"Come on, Jess. Let's go to the beach."**

**I leaned down and kissed her, "Okay." Then remembering the diary, I said, "Hold on." I ran back into my office and grabbed the diary and put it in my pocket. Then I grabbed my copies.**

_April 7_

_Well, I figured out what the connection was. Today, Micheal was almost in tears when Sleepy made ride home with him instead of Micheal. I figured out why when our car slammed into a building._

_Micheal's sister got wasted at a high school party, and fell into a pool almost drowning. She's been in a coma ever since then._

_Dopey was at the party. Micheal was trying to kill Dopey today._

_The RLS Angels were also at the party._

_Coincidence? I think not._

_So, now. I am sneaking out again. I told Gina to tell my parents it's cramps again. They are seriously going to think I am becoming a prune._

_Well, I am off to go see a phycopathic fruitloop._

_Hope I live._

_-Suze_

**"Jesse?" I heard my door opening. I put my copies back into my pocket. "What are you doing?"**

**"Nothing." Then, I got an idea. "Are your parents home?" She shook her head. "Your brothers?" She shook her head again. I smiled, "Good."**

**Which is how I found myself on Susannah's bed making out with her. I know what you're thinking, and you're probably right.**

**I needed to put her diary back in it's rightful spot while she was distracted. **

**And she was really distracted.**

**Problem was, so was I.**

**So, as I was kissing her, I opened my eyes and tried to shove the book under the pillow.**

**"OW! Jesse! What the heck?"**

**Opps. **

**I guess I missed the pillow.**

**She rolled over and put her hands to her head. As she did this, I shoved it under the pillow. The book, I mean.**

**"I'm sorry, querida. I guess,um, my hand slipped." She raised her eyebrows at me, but got over it as she leaned back over and kissed me, holding both of my hands at my side so they couldn't "slip" again.**

**Mission accomplished!**

**-------**

**I slumped down on to my couch that night, and pulled the copies out from my pocket.**

_April 11_

_Well, this has been the weirdest week of my life. And believe me, I know weird. Let's see, I went out with a murder, helped the police arrest that murder, me and my would-be boyfriend got attacked by the RLS Angels, I almost got killed by said Angels, and Jesse touched my cheek._

_No reason to swoon, I know. But I did._

_Big Time._

_He's "The One". I know he is._

_If I could only get him to love me back._

_Well, things are finally starting to look up!_

_Summer vacation starts in a month,( and okay, I do have to get a summer job, but still) Jesse isn't mad at me, and they said I wouldn't even have to get plastic surgery!_

_Well, I'm on my way back home. I've been at the hospital for a few days._

_Write more later!_

_-Suze_

**Summer vacation ,huh?**

**That only meant one thing...**

**Well, a few things,(like our first kiss) but you get my point.**

**Diego, Maria...**

**And of course...**

**Paul Slater.**

* * *

Hope you liked my update! 

Now go press that button!

**¡Desea Jesse vivo!**

xoxoxo

-SASTMJ


	4. Just a Walking QTip

Yeah, I know. Two updates in one day! But we're having really really bad weather here. So, we aren't going anywhere right now...not under a tornado watch we aren't. I know, if it's really bad weather, why am I on the computer? Well, 'cause I am obviously not a very smart cookie. Plus, the weather hasn't moved here yet. So I am going to the entry to Darkest Hour now! (my favorite book!)

* * *

**I hate Paul.**

**I hate Paul. **

**I hate Paul.**

**I hate Paul.**

**I hate Paul.**

**I_ really_ hate Paul.**

**Now that that's out of my system.**

_May 21_

_ Jack Slater._

**Wait, before we go on. Let me add one more thing.**

**I really really really REALLY hate Paul Slater.**

**Okay, continue.**

_Jack Slater. Not much to say about him. I have tried for the last week to get him to go outside, but no. All he wants to do is watch Spongebob Squarepants._

_And as much as I love Spongebob, I really don't want to spend my whole summer watching it. I mean, there's only so much of that laugh of his you can take before you hurl a chair at the TV screen._

_He is a freak. I'm sorry. I know, I know. I'm one to talk, right? Well, at least I don't look liek a walking Q-tip. A walking Q-tip that is afraid to go outside. A walking Q-tip that ,yes, is also adorable, but will get fat if he sits on his but all summer and watches Spongebob._

_Why couldn't he have turned out to be like his brother? I mean, seriously. Paul, that's his brother, is a hottie. When I say hottie, I mean like Zac Efron ,hottie. Like if Zac Efron and Jesse McCartney had a baby, hottie. That kind of hottie._

**Well, Paul. You aren't a really really hot Latino...so ha!**

**Jesse-1**

**Paul-Nada!**

**I win!**

**Susannah is really rubbing off on me.**

_But my heart, to coin a phrase, belongs to another. Too bad he shows no signs of actually wanting it. My heart, that is._

**I loved Susannah the minute I met her. I just wish I told her sooner.**

_But the thing with Paul is, he just will not take no for an answer! I mean I tell him I have plans for the night, and then five minutes later, he asks again._

_Ugh, Andy just yelled at me to go down for dinner. _

_-Suze_

_Still May 21_

_ OMIGOSH! I am shaking so bad I can hardly write. Andy's digging a hole, with Dopey's help, in the backyard for a new hot tub. Well, earlier today, they found an old cigar box. You will never believe what was inside them._

**This was bringing back so many memories. About how I realized how much I loved Susannah, and how she thought I was going to move on.**

**I could never have leaved her.**

**I can't leave her.**

**I love her too much.**

_Letters from a Maria de Silva to a Jesse de Silva. I know what's in that hole. And I know when they find it, the only guy I have ever and will ever love will disappear forever._

_And there's nothing I can do about it._

_-Suze_

**It almost broke my heart, reading this. Knowing that she thought I was going to leave her. I looked down at the next entry, and read the words...**

_But all of that came back into high relief when a someone payed me a little visit. Oh yeah, and held a knife to my throat!_

* * *

Sorry it's so short and it sucks, but we now are under a warning and the weather people are telling us to get away from electronics. So...yeah

R&R

xoxo

-SASTMJ


	5. Reliving Her Darkest Hour

**_¡Gracias por individuos de repaso_**! (Thanks for reviewing guys!) Yay! It FINALLY stopped raining! I have never seen so much rain in my life! So, I have to update now, because I am going to be extra busy today!

_**

* * *

**May 23 _

_Well, I figured out why Jack is so freakish. It's because he really is a freak. A freak like me. Yep. He came to me with the whole "I see dead people thing."_

_Let me tell ya something, that gets old...fast._

_And if things aren't already bad enough, Maria de Silva came to me threatening me to tell my dad (step-dad) and brother (stepbrother) to stop digging or else. Yeah, see, I couldn't exactly correct her about the step-dad and stepbrother thing, since she had a knife to my throat._

_All I wanted to do was take a nice rest. Sleeping is the only time that I'm not constantly thinking about Jesse._

_But all of that came back into high relief when someone paid me a little visit. Oh yeah, and held a knife to my throat!_

_I know what's buried in that hole._

_And it breaks my heart just thinking about it._

_-Suze_

**"Mr. de Silva? Jesse!" I put the copies back into the drawer and opened the door.**

**"What now, Johanna?" **

**"Your senorita's out here, lover boy." I rolled my eyes, a habit I knew I had picked up from Susannah,and walked out into the lobby.**

**"Querida?" She looked up at me with an angry look on her face. "What?" Just as I asked that, a girl who looked no older than 12, appeared beside her. **

**"She won't leave." She said through her teeth. I sighed, and looked down at the little girl. "Jesse, I have to go to school. And I can't have her following me around all day! I am not a baby-sitter for goodness sake's!"**

**"Go. I'll see if I can figure out why she's still here." I said.**

**"Oh, are you sure?" I nodded, knowing that that is exactly what Susannah wanted me to say. "It's fine, querida." She smiled, and stood on her toes to kiss me.**

**"Ew." The girl made a disgusted face. Just as Susannah was walking out, she turned and stuck her tongue out at the girl, who did the same to her.**

**"Come on." I motioned for her to follow me, and she did.**

**"Okay, now. I've got to do some...er...work stuff...so you can-" I broke off. She had already found my computer. **

**Oh, well. More time for me and Susannah's diary.**

_May 24_

_Once again I was caught by Jesse. This time I was in David's room armed with a hammer, an ax, and a spiky thing I think Jesse called a pick?_

_I remembered that so clearly. I almost got hit in the head with that pick._

_Why was I in there? Okay, I won't even lie. I was scared. Very scared. _

**That was new. Susannah never showed her feelings.**

_He told me he would never leave me. I don't believe him. Some things are out of your control._

**Like who you fall in love with.**

_Like who you fall in love with. I couldn't help falling in love with Jesse no more than he can help it if he moves on._

_I just hope I'm wrong. I hope he doesn't have to move on._

_-Suze_

**I could feel my heart sink with every word I read.**

** I looked over at the girl who was jumping up and down on my couch. **

**Opps. I forgot.**

**"Hey!" She almost fell, but I caught her before she hit the ground. "Thanks." She said with a smile as she sat down. I pulled out my desk chair and straddled it.**

**"So, how did you-"**

**"I already told your girlfriend that I'm not dead." She said in a very proper British accent. I sighed. I knew how she felt.**

**"Look, I know it's hard to understand, believe me I do, but you are." She sighed and looked at the ground.**

**"What's the last thing you remember?" She looked back up at me, her blue eyes sparkling. "Well, I was on my daddy's boat and that's it."**

**I looked down at her clothes. She looked to be from the 17th century. She had to have been dead longer than me.**

**That's weird.**

**"Okay, well, I'll see what I can find out for you." I smiled, but she kept staring at me. "What?"**

**"Nothing." She said, still staring.**

**"What's your name?"**

**"Elizabeth, and yours?"**

**"My what?"**

**She laughed. "Your name."**

**"Oh, Jesse." She nodded.**

**"What are you reading, Jesse?"**

**"Nothing."**

**She raised her eyebrows, but shrugged and laid back on my couch.**

**"I don't like your girlfriend that much."**

**"Well, she does have a little bit of a temper."**

**"A little bit?" She asked, turning her face toward mine. Yeah, I know. A little bit was an understatement.**

**A big one.**

**"Jesse? JESSE!"**

**"What, Johanna?" I called out.**

**"Who are you talking to?" Opps.**

**"No one." I could hear her sigh, and her footsteps walking away. I turned back to Elizabeth, but she had dematerialized.**

**Once again, I turned my attention back to the copies.**

_May 25_

_My life is ruined! Well, Clive Clemmings Ph.D was found dead today in his office. I was cornered by police today. Paul got me out of trouble, and asked me out_

**I HATE PAUL.**

**Hate him hate him hate him.**

_So, I said yes._

_Well, when we come back home, ambulances and news cameras are everywhere. Why? Because my family has found a body in the backyard._

_Whose body?_

_Jesse's._

_And I threw up all over the side of the house._

**Ew.**

_So, I wanted to talk to Jesse about it, but he wasn't there. Where is he?_

_Gone._

_He moved on._

_And left me._

_But he promised!_

_I told Father D, and he told me to go tell my parents and get out of the house because Maria could do something, um...oh yes.."Demonic possession of my household." Well, listen Mr. She may have gotten my boyfriend, but she is not getting my house too._

_Okay, would-be boyfriend._

_And so I promised Father D that I wouldn't go looking for her._

_Well, I am keeping my promise just as Jesse kept his._

_Wait, someone just materialized in my bedroom! _

_Maybe it's Jesse._

_-Suze_

**It's funny how I could just picture Susannah saying all of this. **

**Time flies when your reading your girlfriend's diary, because next thing I knew:**

**"Jesse?"**

**I walked over and opened my office door to see a very angry Susannah looking back at me and a smiling Elizabeth behind her.**

**"I thought you said you were keeping her with you?" **

**"I tried."**

**"Obviously not." She said, slamming the door behind her. Elizabeth following her closely and laughing.**

**"But he was reading!" Elizabeth screamed.**

**Susannah sighed and sunk down into the chair beside my desk."Why does that not surprise me?" Then her phone rang.**

**I smirked when I recognized the song. Jessie's Girl.**

**"Shut up, Cadaver Breath." She flipped her phone open. "Hello? Hey Andy. No. I- why can't he do it himself? Oh, gosh. Fine. Bye."**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I have to go pick David up from marching band practice. So now, I'm going to be followed by the band teacher who will bug me by begging me to join color guard. Like I don't have enough on my plate."**

**"Supernatural plate." I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes and kissed me. "See ya later, cowboy."**

**"You too, Jesse's girl." She laughed as she walked back out of my office.**

**"You love her?" Elizabeth asked when she left.**

**"Yes."**

**She smiled."That's sweet." Then she dematerialized. Three guesses where she went.**

_May 28_

_What a week_

_Again._

_Well, turns out, Jack was tricked by Maria to exorcise Jesse. So, Father Dom, unwillingly, exorcised me so I could go get Jesse. Well, Jesse didn't like the fact that I was basically dying for him. So we made our way back, where we run into who else but Paul Slater._

_Seriously._

_He does his whole "Don't go into the light" thing, which resulted in Jesse punching him right in the nose._

_To make a long story short._

_I exorcised Maria and Diego, Jesse came back(and called me 'querida' again), I have no idea what Paul Slater is, and I still have a big bruise the size of Texas on my head from where Diego threw me off the roof._

_Oh, but Jesse did kiss me._

_KISS ME!_

_ON THE LIPS._

_Cut short by David, but still._

_I can finally tell him I love him._

_Maybe._

_-Suze_

**As I was making my way out of my office, my phone rang. "Hello?"**

**"HECTOR JESSE DE SILVA! GET YOU LATINO BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"**

**Oh no.**

**"What?" I asked as I opened up her bedroom door.**

**"Duck!" She threw me to the ground just as her hairdryer came flying toward us.**

**"Qué el infierno?"I yelled. **

**"You tell me." She said as she pulled me back up.**

**"Elizabeth! ELIZABETH!" She stopped when she saw me, and smiled sweetly. "Oh. Hi, Jesse."**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"It's her fault!" She yelled, pointing at Susannah.**

**"How the heck is it my fault?"**

**"She called me something."**

**"What did you call her, Susannah?"**

**Her green eyes got wide. "Nothing."**

**"What did she call you, Elizabeth." Susannah looked at me with a look as if to say, 'You don't believe your own girlfriend?'**

**Sometimes, it was very hard to.**

**Elizabeth stood on her toes and whispered in my ear.**

**"Susannah!"**

**"What? She pushed me down the stairs!"**

**"I did not!" **

**"Yes you did!"**

**Elizabeth smiled, "So? You're mean."**

**"I AM NOT!"  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?"**

**"BECAUSE YOU"RE YELLING AT ME!"**

**"Ladies!" I said, stepping in between them. "Stop. Elizabeth, come home with me. Okay?" She nodded and dematerialized.**

**"Susannah, I know it's hard for you, but please control yourself." She rolled her eyes, and said."Fine. Only if you kiss me."**

**I laughed and leaned down and kissed her.**

**I lost track of how long we stood there kissing, all I know is that eventually, Elizabeth started blowing my car's horn.**

**"I'll see you tomorrow, querida." She nodded and I walked out to my car.**

**"She's mean." Elizabeth said as we pulled out of the drive.**

**I laughed.**

**Elizabeth fell asleep that night. I think it was just out of habit. To her, no time had passed since she died.**

**I went back to my kitchen table, and began reading again.**

August 12

_Why the heck is Paul Slater back here in Carmel? And hitting on me too, I might add. Gosh, he has been bothering me about these stupid "Mediator Lessons." Well, I will say, curiosity did get the best of me. So I agreed to come to one._

_Just ONE!_

_I know, what will Jesse think?_

_Well, he has been giving me the cold shoulder ever since we kissed. So, I really could care less what Zorro thinks of me right now._

_I mean, who needs him._

_All right, I do. Happy?_

_Yeah,well. I also have to help Craig. He's a ghost who insists that his brother should be dead, not him._

_Right._

_Well, Mr. Walden just dismissed us. Now, I'm off to my first and last "Mediator Lesson"._

_-Suze_

**As I skimmed down the page, I could have sworn I saw the words "kissing" and "Paul" in the same sentence, but I'm sure I was just imagining it.**

**Wasn't I?**

_**

* * *

**_

Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked my chapter! R&R!

Jesse thanks you!

_**¡Desea Jesse vivo!**_

xoxox 

-SASTMJ 


	6. Here's Paulie

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while! Homecoming was last night, so I have been busy. Okay, here is the next chapter!

* * *

_August 15_

_ I hate Paul._

_I hate Jesse._

_I hate myself._

_Okay, I really don't hate Jesse._

_I hate me and Paul though._

_Really Paul, but me too._

_Okay, see, I went over to his house for those "Mediator Lessons". Well, at one point, I am just going to say it, we started making out._

**"WHAT!"**

**"Jesse, you okay?" Elizabeth looked up at me with a concerned expression.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, turning back to my copies.**

**Oh Susannah is a dead woman.**

**But then, if she found out I knew, I would be a dead man.**

**Again.**

_I'm not going to lie to you, it was a good kiss. A very good kiss._

_But I'm in love with Jesse._

**But you still kissed him.**

_I feel so horrible._

**Yeah, you kinda should!**

**PAUL SLATER?**

_-Suze_

**I heard a knock at my door, and I quickly hid the copies under the couch.**

**"Hey, Jess." Susannah said as she leaned up and kissed me. "What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing." I said through my teeth, trying to smile. She looked scared. I guess I couldn't blame her. I looked like one of those ventriloquist dummies. She looked at me strangely, and made her way to my living room.**

**"Um, okay. So where's Elizabe-AHH!" Elizabeth materialized beside her. Elizaneth smirked.**

**Breathing hard, I sat down on my chair staring at Susannah. "Jesse, you are seriously starting to scare me." I tried to smile again, but by the look on her face, it must have scared her even more.**

**"Yeah. Well, Father Dom wants to see Lizzie over here, so...we'll just be going..." She said as she grabbed Elizabeth's hand and walked to my door.**

**"Adios, mi querida." I said, still through my teeth.**

**"Are you on something?" She asked.**

**I shook my head, still smiling. She sighed and walked out the door.**

**As soon as she was out-**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I started slamming all the pillows of my couch on the floor and throwing them everywhere.**

**I fell on the floor and started beating it.**

**A litte dramatic?**

**Yes. But that's what happens when you date a drama queen like Susannah. It rubs off on you.**

**"Jesse?" I could hear her voice coming from outside my door.**

**"Um, I'm fine. It was a spider." I could see her rolling her eyes at that.**

**I picked up the copies, and began reading again.**

_August 16_

_Paul sent me roses._

_And don't you dare say, "Aw!" Because it's not an "AW!" it's an "Ew."_

_Or an "Uh oh."_

_It depends on how you look at it._

_I see it as an "Uh oh."_

_See, Jesse saw them. I know, I should have told Jesse that Paul was back in Carmel, I should have. But I knew he would fly off the handle!_

_Like he did just a few minutes ago._

_But then he got all sweet and stuff. He told me I could tell him anything. Then I told him the same._

_He was about to say something, but Cee and Adam walked in right at that time._

_There is no justice in this world._

_AT ALL._

_-Suze_

_August 20_

_Well, I've had a great week._

_Again._

_But this time I'm serious._

_Well, the next day at school, Father D told me Jesse wanted to move out. So, I go home all sulky and sad._

_Jesse is in my room waiting for me._

_We talk---blah blah blah..._

_And then he brought me close to him and was about to say something-_

_But the Son of Satan walked in._

_And said that I had left my hair clip IN HIS BED._

_So Jesse and Paul get into another huge fight. Jesse almost kills Paul Y ou know how it is. Well, at the Junippero Serra Festival, he kissed me._

_Jesse, I mean, not Paul._

_He loves me he really loves me!_

_Yeah, he may have to move out, but he loves me!_

_And nothing else matters._

_-Suze_

**Well, I will say, I kind of felt bad for being mad at her after I read that. So, I got into my car, and drove to the Mission.**

**Thankfully, she was walking back to her car, and looked to be yelling at Elizabeth.**

**"Querida." She turned to look at me. She still looked a little scared. So, to fix that, I grabbed her and kissed her.**

**"What was that for?" She asked when I pulled back. I just smiled and kissed her again.**

**"Children!" We broke apart to see Father Dominic shaking his head at us. "Sorry." I said. He muttered something, and walked off.**

**That night, before I went to bed, I began reading again.**

_December 15_

_He just doesn't get it._

_I don't love him. I love Jesse._

_But Paul made me make an agreement that if I went out with him, he wouldn't try anything on Jesse. Well, tonight, he said something that chilled my bones instantly._

_He said,"I said I wouldn't kill him. I didn't say anything about not killing him in the first place."_

_What does that even mean?_

**I really hte Paul Slater.**

* * *

Hope you liked it! Read and review por favor!

xoxoxo

SASTMJ

****


	7. Secrets Finally Revealed

Hey guys! Time for an update! Twilight time, finally!

* * *

_December 16_

_He asked Kelly. Kelly "Plastic" Prescott. Not me. What is wrong with this picture? Maybe he gave up..._

_Yeah. I'll believe that the day pigs fly out out of Jude Law's nose. This is weird. What the heck is Slater up to now? Why am I acting jealous?_

**Yeah, why are you?**

_And what does he mean by stopping Jesse from dying in the first place? What's he gonna do? Go back in time?_

_Yeah, and pigs are flying out of Jude's nose right now. (Which they would SO be turned to bacon for that...them ruining a beautiful face like his!)_

_-Suze_

**I wonder if pigs ever flew out of his nose?**

**Did I seriously just ask that?**

**_Am_ I on something?**

**I have been working too hard.**

**Or reading too hard.**

**---------**

**"So, if that's all, I'll- Mr. Slater!" Father Dom hit his desk, and Paul woke up and gave out a scream. Susannah and I couldn't even try to hide our laughter.**

**"Sorry." He said, but he didn't look it.**

**Father Dominic sighed, and said, "Susannah, Paul, go ahead to lunch and Jesse to your classes."**

**We nodded and left his office.**

**"So, Susie-Q." Susannah groaned and turned around. "What, Paulie?" His smirk quickly faded. **

**"How's Lizzie?"**

**"She's fine." Susannah said, walking past him again. I followed her, but stopped when his voice rang out again.**

**"You don't need any _help_?" Help? We all knew what kind of _help_ he meant.**

**That made her turn around. It hit her hard, and by the look on Paul's face, that was exactly what he wanted. I made a move toward him, but she stepped in front of me, knowing what was about to happen.**

**"Paul, just keep your big fat head in your own business, ok?" He smirked, "Sure thing, Susie." She rolled her eyes, "Stop calling me that, Princess Paulina."**

**She took my hand and walked back off. **

**What is she doing?**

**"Susannah?" **

**"Hmm?" She said, as we walked out the door and into the parking lot.**

**"School's not out yet."**

**Her face fell. I knew she was upset that her dramatic exit had, once again, been ruined.**

**"Oh yeah." **

**I laughed. "I'll pick you up at 3, ok?" She smiled, and I leaned down and kissed her.**

**I got back into my car, and drove back to my office.**

**"Your late, Jesse." Johanna said without looking up from her computer.**

**"I know. Sorry." Elizabeth was close at my heels.**

**"Where do you go every Wednesday, de Silva?"**

**"Nowhere." I called out as I made my to my office and shut the door.**

**Hmmm...**

**Meeting at 2...and it's 12...**

**Two hours to spare...**

**Copy time.**

_December 17_

_That...evil thingy!_

_4th dimensiontime._

_He's going back through time to stop Jesse from dying._

_Jesse will live._

_But a life in his time, not mine._

_We'll never meet..._

_How could he do this? Wait, this is Paul we're talking about.(he poisned his Grandpa for crying out loud! Who does that?)_

_I've got to stop him._

_Crud, Jesse just materialized in my room._

_-Suze_

**I looked down at the next page. Even thought it was just a copy, I could still see that the original was tear-stained.**

_December 18_

_That's it. It's over._

_I followed Paul back to Jesse's time._

_To make a long story short, I couldn't let Jesse die. Jesse killed Diego, the barn caught on fire, Jesse tried to safe me, I shifted...and well...brought him back with me._

_Him. Not his ghost._

_And to wrote that stupid saying, "If you love something, set it free. if it was meant to be, it will come back to you."_

_Push him off a cliff._

_I'm sitting here in the hospital, just staring at Jesse's lifeless body._

_I killed him._

_Me._

_Oh great. Someone's glowing._

_Just what I need. A visitor._

_-Suze_

_December 20_

_Best night. I got to go to the Winter Formal with my one true love, Paul finally gave up and for once, everything is perfect!_

_Jesse's alive._

_It seems that I finally can have my happily ever after._

_Finally._

_Yeah, my dad moved on. I'll miss him, I know. But at least he knows I'm happy, and I know he is too._

_Oh, yeah. And if you already pushed that dude that wrote "If you love something, set it free..." off a cliff, don't worry, I'll just find his ghost, go back in time and bring him back to life._

_Because that is so true._

_Everything really is finally perfect._

_-Suze_

**I just stared down at that and smiled.**

**Everthing was perfect.**

**"Ow! What the-" Elizabeth just smacked me. "What was that for?"**

**She screamed. "I cannot believe you were reading her diary!"**

**Busted.**

**"That's horrible!"**

**"Please don't tell her." I pleaded.**

**She laughed. "I won't. But how can you life with yourself?"**

**To tell you the truth, I didn't feel bad at all.**

**I am such a bad person.**

**And an even worse boyfriend.**

**Oh well.**

**Just as I was about to say something, I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 2.**

**Time for my meeting.**

**I looked back up at Elizabeth, "Please. Our little secret?" She nodded and dematerialized.**

**Off the hook.**

**For now, at least.**

**--------**

**"Hey, querida." I leaned over and kissed her as she sat down in the passenger seat of my car. **

**She was silent for a long time.**

**Uh oh. Does she know something?**

**"Susannah, what's wrong?"**

**She darted her emerald eyes at me. "What makes you think something is wrong with me?"**

**I raised my eyebrows, "Because you aren't babbling like you always do." She rolled her eyes, but she knew I was right. She seems to have a babbling problem. It's like a disease. "What's wrong?" Still nothing. "It's not Slater is it?"**

**Still silent. But this kind of silent is the silent that I've come to know as the "Slater Silence". Everytime I ask her that, she is silent. Like now.**

**"What did he do?"**

**She sighed. "Jesse don't."**

**"Don't what?"**

**She sighed again. "You know what I mean. All he's been doing is saying he's going to exorcise Elizabeth is all."**

**"I won't let him."**

**"Jesse."**

**"Susannah." I said, as I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building. "What's he going to do? It's not like he can exorcise me."**

**"But he can kill you." She said. Her voice was shaking.**

**I laughed."I'd like to see him try."**

**"Jesse."**

**"Susannah. You worry way too much." She smiled as I leaned over and kissed her.**

**I eventually found myself on my couch, with my arms wrapped around Susannah, and with her lips that seemed to be glued onto mine.**

**"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, Suze."**

**Susannah broke apart from me, and looked up at Elizabeth who had just materialized on my chair.**

**"No, I think I should." She said, smiling.**

**"I wouldn't." Elizabeth said as she glanced at me.**

**"Elizabeth, why don't you-" I started, but Susannah broke in.**

**"What are you talking about, Lizzie?"**

**Elizabeth laughed and said, "Go look in his bedroom."**

**Susannah's eyes got wide at the word "bedroom".**

**"Are you cheating on me?" She yelled.**

**"No!"**

**"Yes you are!"**

**"NO I'm not!"**

**"Stop yelling at me!" She screamed.**

**"Stop yelling at me!" I screamed back.**

**"STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU!"**

**"STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME!"**

**"STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME!"**

**I took a deep breath,"STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME!"**

**"STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME!"**

**Elizabeth groaned and sat back down. Susannah and I were less than an inch apart from each other now.**

**I screamed back, "STOP YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME!"**

**Susannah was silent for a while as she was thinking about what I had just said, then she yelled,"STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME!"**

**"STOP YELLING AT- wait, what?"**

**She smiled. "I win."**

**"That's not fair!"**

**"Shut up, cowboy."**

**"You shut up, Susie."**

**"Both of you shut up!" We both turned to look at Elizabeth. She dematerialized, and then rematerialized again and threw the copies in front of Susannah.**

**"You liar!" I yelled at her. Elizabeth just smiled.**

**"What are these?" Susannah asked as she walked over to the coffee table where they were laying.**

**"Nothing." I said, as I snatched them up.**

**She laughed, "Come on. It's not like it's an issue of Playboy...is it?"**

**"No."**

**"It is too!" She said as she tugged on it.**

**I tugged back."Is not."**

**She tugged."Is too!"**

**I tugged. "Is not!"**

**"Oh my GOSH! SUZE IT'S YOUR DIARY!"**

**Her green eyes looked angrier than I had ever seen them before. "My WHAT!"**

**I laughed. "Um, surprise?"**

**"You're dead, de Silva."**

**That is how I ended up in my closet with Susannah banging against it trying to get in.**

**Gosh, doesn't she know? All she has to do is turn the stupid knob!**

**Oh, wait. This IS Susannah we're talking about. So, that makes sense.**

**"Here's Susie!"**

**She turned the knob.**

**Goodbye world!**

**Again.**

* * *

Review?

**¡Desea Jesse vivo!**

XOXOXO

-SASTMJ


	8. Chases Scenes and My Knockout Girlfriend

**Remember this story? Well, I was super dissappointed in myself for doing what I did to this story, so...this story will be completly rewritten! Well, all the random chapters. I still have those chapters, so I may make a totally and completly new story with that. So, read this memo...**

**LET EVERY RANDOM THING LEAVE YOUR MIND! THIS STORY HAS BEEN RESTORED TO THE WAY IT SHOULD BE!!!**

**This is why I started over.**

**1. I was mad at myself for doing that.  
2. I wanted it all to be about the diary.  
3. I wanted it all in Jesse's POV.**

**You may have to go read the rest of the story to remember what was actually going on. I know I had to.**

**I love you guys! Angel? will be updated soon!!**

* * *

Her green eyes were narrowed as she glared down into mine. 

"Susannah, it's not what it looks like."

Oh, I did not just say that.

She laughed, and not like she found this situation amusing. "Oh, right." She made a lunge toward me, and I did something that surprised me as much as it did her. I let out a scream and crawled between her legs.

"Get back here, de Silva!"

I ran as fast as my legs could take me into the hallway.

I wanted to strangle Elizabeth. I really did.

"Hector Jesse de Silva get back here!"

I stood in the middle of the hallway looking for a place to run. I cannot believe that I was running from my girlfriend!

"Gotcha!"

She grabbed my arm.

"Susannah!" We both fell to the floor as she tried to do who knows what to me. I tried to crawl away, but she fell on top of my legs.

"I cannot believe you!"

"Queirda, I'm sorry!"

"Don't you 'querida' me!" She came up higher, and this time she was laying completly on top of me.

"You evil-Ugh!" I rolled over and she fell off me. I stumbled to my feet and took off running once again.

"JESSE!" She grabbed my hand just as I made it into the doorway of my bedroom. I tried to shut the door, but she had a firm grasp on my arm.

"Susannah!" I fell back down on to the floor.  
She was stronger than I ever thought she was, but then again, she did threaten to break my finger off.

Well, if she does kill me, I'll jsut come back and haunt for the rest of eternity.

Her funeral.

Well, mine, But you get my point.

"I can't believe you did that, Hector!" She said as she straddled me to prevent me from moving again.

She is going to kill me.

"I can't believe you kissed Paul!"

Ha ha. That got her.  
But I-he..." I smiled. She was, for once, lost for words.  
I sighed and asked, "Why did you do it?"  
Tears were filling her eyes as she yelled, "HE KISSED ME! HE DID!"She rolled off of me and laid on the floor beside me.

"Well, you obviously kissed back." I said after a minute.

She looked at me like I had just told her to go jump off of Big Sur. "No!"  
I raised my eyebrow. I knew she was lying to me. "Don't lie to me, Susannah."  
She narrowed her eyes in defeat and said, "Fine. But you were ignoring me and I felt lonely."

"So you go off and kiss Paul Slater?"

She stared at the ceiling. "Well, you probably kissed Maria!"

I raised up on my elbows and laughed, "You weren't even born!"

"So you did!"

"Don't change the subject, Susannah."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She rolled over so she wouldn't face me anymore.  
"Susannah."

"Leave me alone." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't."

I sighed, and then I got an idea. "Susannah." I said in my most persuasive voice. It always gets her. "I'm sorry."

"No you aren't!"  
Crud. She's become immune to it. "Querida." That made he roll over and look at me.

"What, Zorro?"

I groaned, "Okay, stop calling me that."

She smiled, "No."

I sighed. "Fine, princess."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I hate you." She rolled back over. Then she mumbled, "I wish I never brought you back."  
"You don't mean that, do you?" I asked, in a toneless voice. "Susannah?"  
She didn't answer because she was crying. "Querida."

"Jesse, I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"Why are you sorry? I should be sorry." I said, taking her in my arms.  
"Yeah, you're right. You should be." And then she slapped me hard across the face.

I winced. "I deserved that."  
She smiled. "Yeah, you did." Then she kissed me, which made everything better.

And you know what was even better?

I still had my copies...

And you know...being the gentleman I am, I will never read them again...

Sure.

Susannah was quiet all the way to her house. Part of her, I knew, was still mad at me. She had a right to be, though. And the bad thing is, that didn't make me want to stop. When we pulled up in her driveway, I turned to look at her. "Querida."

She didn't say anything. "Susannah, I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it, Zorro."  
I ignored her 'Zorro' comment and said, "Susannah, you know I love you."

She smiled."I know you do."

"Maybe a little too much." I said as I pulled her closer.  
She laughed and said, "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I covered her mouth with mine.

Somehow, about five minutes later, she ended up in my lap. Which considering we were in my car, I thought was amazing. We were pretty much lost.

Lost enough that Susannah didn't know what she was leaning up against.

So, when she leaned up against it, the result wasn't pretty.

Everything all happened at once.

The horn went off, she ripped her mouth from mine and sreamed, then she banged her head against the roof of the car, and then she was out.

All in less than a minute.

Amazing.

But then again, this _was_ Susannah. She does do the impossible.

So, I just stared at her for a minute.

What a great boyfriend I am.

And I'll make an even better doctor I'm sure.

That's when I realized it. She was in my lap. I was in front of her house. Her parents were inside. The horn jsut went off.

This was not good.

Must. Get. My. Lifeless. Girlfriend. Off. Lap. Before. Parents. Murder. Me.

So I pushed her off me.

Good timing too. Because at that time, Andy came out.

"What happened?"

Think, De Silva, think.

"A car pulled out in front of us. I slammed on the brakes, and she hit the window." Susannah _is_ rubbing off on me.

He looked over my shoulder at the house that was across the street. "Stupid Davidsons." He looked back at me. "We need to get her to a hospital."

So we did.

And it turns out that she had to get four stitches. No kidding.

"What happened?" She asked as she finally came to.

"Um-" But before I got a chance to say, someone materialized beside us.  
Three guesses who that was.

"Look." I said, rather rudely. "Would you jsut get the heck away from-" Opps. Not Elizabeth. "Hey Mr. Simon."

What the heck was he doing here?

Wasn't he supposed to be-

WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE?

My day just keeps getting better and better.

"What did you do to her?" He said, in a murderous tone.  
"I didn't do anything to her!"

"Santa?" We both turned to look at Susannah. Gosh, she was loopy. Poor thing.

"You hit her!" He yelled.

"No, I didn't!"

"Then what happened?" He asked taking a step toward me. A threatning step, might I add.  
How do you tell your girlfriend's dad that you were making out with his DAUGHTER while she knocked herself out?

"Um-" I started.

Her narrowed his green eyes. His eyes were more of a hazel than Susannah's.  
Her's where green. No other color. Just green. Piercing green,

"What did you do to her?" He asked again.

Think, De Silva, think.  
"We were pulling into her street and a car pulled out in front of us. I hit the brakes and her head hit the window."

"Oh my poor Susie!" He said, running to her side.

I smiled to myself. Ha! I should have started doing this centuries ago.  
Lying, I mean.

"Santa?" She asked again.  
"Susannah, that's not Santa." I said as I sat down.

"You don't believe Jesse?" She was talking like she was about three.  
"That is not Santa Claus." I said, feeling a mixture of horror, amazement, and sympathy.

"Oh Santa." Well, she was gone.

I eventually went home that night. I didn't want to, but Andy made me.

_January 2_

_My life couldn't be anymore perfect. It really couldn't. I love Jesse so so much._

The my phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Hey Jess." She was obviously feeling better.

"Hey, querida. how do you feel?" I said with a sigh as I laid back on my bed.  
She sighed, "Horrible."

I laughed, "You remember anything?"

Silence.

"Querida?"

She groaned, "Why the heck did I do that? Of all the ways to knock yourself out and bust your head open and I did it like that!"  
I laughed again. "Susannah, you got lost in the moment."

She laughed too and said, "A little too lost."

"Go get some sleep okay?" I said as I flipped through the copies.  
"Okay, Dr. Jesse. Don't worry. Santa's here with me."

I laughed again, "Goodnight, querida."

" 'Night, Jess. Love ya."

"Love you too."

I was getting sleepy myself, so I went and changed and got ready for bed. But before I went to bed, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a box.  
I opened it and took out what was inside.

I held that diamond in my hand for a long time.

I took a deep breath. "Someday soon." I put it back into the box. "Just not now."

I went to sleep. But about midnight, I got an unwelcomed visitor.

VERY unwelcomed.

Guess who...

* * *

**Ok. So if you don't think I should start this one over, tell me. If you want me to keep going, then tell me that too.  
If you really don't care, then why are you reading this?  
Anyway, I love you guys so much! Much Jesse love.  
I'm getting ready to load the newest chapter of Angel?!! So go check it out!  
XOXO  
-SASTMJ  
Autumn**


End file.
